


Auspicious Omens

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling and Al discuss the magic of Xing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auspicious Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Ling is naughty, but Al can be even worse.  
>  **Prompt:** [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) \- _Al/Anyone from Xing (Crush)_

"At risk of sounding like my brother: it seems like everything is an omen of sorts in Xing."

"You think so?"

Al shifted to lean back in his seat. "Well, this morning I was walking by the stables, and I saw some white horses. Chu Hua told me that meant good things would happen."

"That's true."

"But you own lots of white horses. Isn't it inevitable that people will see them? Good things can't always happen."

"Why not? This is Xing, after all!"

Al chuckled and rolled his eyes, then settled further into the hot water. "There is something sort of magical about this place - but then I've never been a guest of an emperor before to compare." He shot Ling a smug grin.

"You should stay a while." Ling slid his toes over Al's calf, tracing the curve of his muscles up and over the side his knee. "There's lots to see and do here."

"I'm sure there is."  



End file.
